Ichigo Momokiku
Ichigo Momokiku is an OC made by Pastel CY. She is a member of the Gaming Club and has an immense popularity for her friendliness and overly optimistic trait. Appearance Ichigo stands at 145 cm, which is quite short for a high school student. She is known for her unkempt, short brown hair with pink ombre. In contrast to her hair, she has dark brown eyes that tends to lighten up when she is in a good mood. Personality Ichigo is known for her optimism and cheerful nature and her skill in sports. She is quite popular at school for being very friendly with literally anyone in school. She tends to be loud when talking, but most people brushes it off since it is "part of herself". While she mostly doesn't care about being talked behind others, she is afraid of being seen as someone who is mannerless and doesn't have basic etiquette. She is extremely talented in the aspect of sports, as she has won several medals and has been entitled as the Best Runner a few times. She was offered to join in the Sports Club but refused since her interest lies in gaming, not sports. This made quite a controversy in school since the Sports Club is one of the most "prestigious" clubs in school. When questioned about this, she often answers in a neutral tone, saying "you should focus on wanting what you want to do, not what you should do." She was then known as a girl that follows her heart, which boosted her popularity even more. While she may not want all of this to happen, her best friend Sora Tsurugi is envious of her fame, since she tries to be popular by being her own self. Routine 7:20: runs toward school and change shoes 7:21: goes to the Computer Lab to play games 8:05: goes to her classroom, Class 2-2 1:00: goes to cafeteria to eat her bento with Sora 3:00: Participates in Cleaning Time unit 4:01 4:02: goes to the Computer Lab to play games Events Monday 3:30: answers phone call from "Chika-chan" and runs straight towards the east fountain 4:00: runs back home Task "Sora's birthday is coming up, but I can't seem to think or do any gifts for her! Could you pleaseeee help me find, or maybe make me one??" -Ichigo's task. Steps 1.Buy blue and white thread from the Drops menu. Also buy the sewing kit. (2 shots for each thread, 5 shots for sewing kit) 2. Take the items and go to the Sewing Room. 3. Choose: * Bracelets: Sora's preferred gift. * Cushion: Sora's mother's favorite item. * Plushie: Ichigo's favrite item. 4. Sew. 5. Talk to Ichigo. 100 Questions Go to: Ichigo Momokiku/100 Questions Dialouges "Thank you!" -accepting her task. "That's fine.. I guess." -declining her task. "Oh my God!! This is perfect! I can't thank you more!" -completing her task. "WARGH!!!!!!! No!" -when seeing a corpse/Yandere-chan commit murder. "Hey, Sora-chan! I'm telling you something! This anime's pretty new... name's Aikara Stars!/It's about this girl who aims to be the Top Idol!/Might be, but the songs, graphics, the plot... all of it are amazing!/Okay! Make sure to tell me what you think!" -Ichigo's conversation with Sora, Monday at the cafeteria "So?/The first episode's not convincing then... watch the others, you'll understand!" -Cafeteria conversation, Tuesday "So?/Glad you liked it! I like The Bird's Miracle./You watched it? Cool! It's awesome, right?!/Her name is actually Liliko Shirogane, but good guess!!" -Cafeteria conversation, Thursday "Hello... who is this?/Chi...Chika-chan? Hang on, I'll go somewhere private!/Yes, what is it?/Did your brother... do something to you?/WHAT?!!! That's horrible!/Ugh, damn it! Can you come to my house?/I'll come to yours then!/What? Why not?/O-oh.. can I call the police then..?/Chika-chan, why? You're letting him go even though he's been doing this for God knows how long?/Of course he threatens you... I have a plan, though./Okay, bye. Stay safe." -Phone call with Chika-chan. Relationships Canon * Ayano Aishi:- Ichigo thought her as a neutral person that would go along with anything. (Ayano probably sees her as an informant or something, since she gets along with everyone.) She would describe their status as 'normal friends'. * Taro Yamada:- Ichigo wouldn't stay engaged with this senior of hers, as she knows the fact that many people have a liking on him. Not like she did anyway. Status: 'normal friends'. * Gema Taku:- Ichigo respects him for being a professional gamer, and would talk about animes and games for a very, very long time. Though Ichigo wants to help him change his appearance a bit, it would break her motto of "being yourself". Status: Good friends. * Midori Gurin/Mai Waifu:- They would often hang out and talk about games all day long. Heck, they probably have the same taste as hers. Status: Close friends. * Asu Rito:- a competitor to Ichigo or some sorts for her amazing achievements. Asu tend to jog together with Ichigo when they have time. Status: Good friends. * Kokoro Momoiro:- A maternal cousin of Ichigo, they seem to hold some kind of grudge that probably involves Sora. Ichigo despises Kokoro and her gang for bullying innocent students that have done nothing but mind their own business. No status because Ichigo says that Kokoro is neither good or neutral. * Osana Najimi:- Whenever Ichigo sees Osana and engages in a conversation, they will only talk about anime and manga all day long. Doesn't mind being called 'baka'. Status: Good friends. * Amai Odayaka:- Ichigo goes to her every time she's hungry, since she knows how delecious Amai's cooking are. They would sometimes talk about the students at school. Status: Good friends. * Kizana Sunobu:- Ichigo thought of her as an excellent president, though a bit snobbish. Usually talks about the club and its members, and how far the Drama Club has come. Status: Good friends. * Oka Ruto:- Oka gives the depression and pessimistic vibes to Ichigo, so she rarely talks to Oka. When they do however, they always talk about their opinions on stuff (Ichigo gives the positive and Oka negative.) They're good friends, somehow. * Muja Kina/Mida Rana:- Ichigo questions the headmaster about the dress code sometimes. No status. * Osoro Shidesu:- Aren't very close, but they like to talk to each other sometimes. Ichigo has no idea how they can talk to each other with their reputation difference, and also wondered why Osoro wants to talk to her in the first place. Status: Good friends. * Hanako Yamada:- Sometimes Ichigo wonders how clingy Hanako is to Senpai. She likes Hanako's positive energy though. Status: Good friends. * Megami Saikou:- Ichigo finds her as someone to look up to, as Megami is perfect in every way. She finds Megami a bit awkward to talk to though, since she is too influential. Normal friends. Fanon Feel free to add your character here! * Hiro Momokiku:- A brother of hers, Ichigo tend to think that he is extremely annoying and would get on her nerves. She still loves him nonetheless, and would sometimes trade small secrets if they have to. Status: BFF. * Sora Tsurugi:- The one that holds the "Ultimate BFF" Crown, Sora is pretty much like a sister to Ichigo. They would tell each other secrets and stuff that have been bugging them, and they would understand each other. Heck, they are probably seen as lovers or something due to Ichigo always clinging onto Sora. * Chika-Chan:- Their relationship is currently unknown and Info-Chan has yet to get a grip on Chika-Chan's identity. She's probably at the Close Friends status or above. Trivia * Ichigo Momokiku is derived from the word Ichigo (Strawberry) and Momo (peach) with Kiku (chrysanthemum). * She is Sora's childhood friend and Hiro's paternal cousin. ** She is also aware of Hiro's crush on Sora, as he constantly asks her to put a love letter inside Sora's locker, though rejected 6 times. * She likes strawberries and mangoes. * She dislikes her maternal cousin, Kokoro Momoiro. * Her favorite game is Stardew Valley. * She has a few "status" when it comes to friends: ** BFFs - Very very close, and can share secrets only in this status. ** Close friends - Gets along well, shopping together, share some kind of similarities. Isn't enough to show her pessimistic side though. ** Good friends - always seeing and saying 'hi' at each other in the hallway, sometimes talking. Not awkward but not close enough to go hang out. ** Normal friends - neutral, sometimes awkward. Doesn't speak too much with each other. ** Schoolmates - she probably heard your name once or twice, but never actually noticed you. Just knowing. ** Schoolmates but it's more critical - she doesn't know you existed on Earth, and would probably forgot you were in front of her 12 seconds ago. * She is a Blink and a Once, which is the fandom names for the two most popular K-Pop female groups BLACKPINK and TWICE, respectively. * Aside from being a K-Popper, she is also an Otaku who likes gore/fighting animes. * Her favorite song is TikTok and Die Young from Ke$ha and Look What You Made Me Do from Taylor Swift. * She dislikes art, science and biology. * She was expected to join the Sports Club, but joins the Gaming Club instead. This is because she enjoys playing games in her leisure time. Sports is merely a talent for her. * She is the worst at cooking. * She knows and believes the legend of Ryoba Aishi, Akademi High's serial killer. She doesn't know the existence of Yandere-chan, Ayano Aishi, however. * If Buraza Town is implemented, the player will likely discover the secret of Chika-chan and who she is, but it will definitely be hard to find out. Gallery Category:Social Butterfly Category:Gaming Club Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:2nd Years Category:Students Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic